baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echoes of Fate
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Gorion's Ward page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tommy2215 (talk) 02:48, March 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Question About Image Icons (and more) To answer your first question, the icons with a stone background are BGI icons and the black ones are BGII icons. If you ever add an item icon, be sure it is the one appropriate to the page (e.g. A Winthrop stock list would always use BGI icons). To answer your second question, templates are not really my forte so regretfully I can't really help much there. To answer your third question, if you press the arrow at the side of the edit button a drop down menu should appear you can classic editor will appear. I always like to use the classic editor as well. Tommy2215 (talk) 19:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Image Categories (and Spell Checker) Yeah, that category issue has been drifting around my 'to-do' list for a while, now, but I wanted to deal with some more visible issues before getting to it. I have a little more free time right now, so I think I'll finally fix it. Thanks for reminding me, by the way. I'm not so sure about the spell checker, though. Most people handle spelling or grammar issues when and where they are found, myself included, and the traffic around this wiki is slow enough that new ones can be fixed as they pop up. It's an interesting idea, though, and I will definitely look into it. Lastly, when making new pages, please try to make them as complete as possible; i.e. with an infobox. The ones you have been adding lately are great, but even if you don't have all the details to add right away, an infobox is still preferable. Keep up the good work, though. - Erik the Mad (talk) 16:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Whoops. I forgot to mention the stub thing, actually. Funny that you mentioned it right after my last message. Just write 'stub' between four brackets. That way, the category is automatically added. :As for the 'See Also' template, we currently do not have one. We do have this one, however. I could make a template for the former, though. I'm surprised there isn't one already. - Erik the Mad (talk) 16:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, it took a little longer than I had planned, but 've made that template, now. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:48, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: BGI Icons and BGII Icons I've taken care of it. I'm not sure why that was uploaded and never used. Thanks for pointing it out. - Erik the Mad (talk) 18:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Enhanced Edition Quests EE area codes are the same, in every case that I've noticed. I will try to remember to watch for possible changes, and to add the codes for the new areas as I explore. There are at least 2 new areas in EE that can only be discovered through companion quests. Neera's quest (which I don't have yet) takes you to Adoy's Enclave. I don't remember the other, which I discovered years ago on a different computer and game copy. I don't have Siege of Dragonspear yet. Black Pits comes with EE, but I haven't spent any time there yet. But I will document them as I get to them. Quests are a bit tricky right now. I'm playing the v2 beta, in which the Journal is going through yet another overhaul, and currently Quests and Journal are seriously bugged. Quest triggers don't trigger, Journal entries don't appear, that sort of thing. —Orkamat— If I had been present at the creation, I could have offered some helpful advice. -King Alfonzo X "the Wise" of Castile (talk) 18:25, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for the late reply on catch as catch can! still on a hunt of in game photos of creatures? WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 01:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) EE pics. Morning! In the game I just got to the City of BG, so I will be able to get data as I come across it. what method of image capture do you use to create these icons? V/R WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 14:44, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Afternoon! All right, il test that out tonight and see what I can do. do you play by IP at all? --WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 22:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) more photos soon! I hve aquired some of the photos and should be able to upload them this up coming week! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 17:14, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry had to go out of town for work, i have not forgotten this task! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 22:03, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Still been mostly out of town for the last two months so my access to my desktop has been limited, still tracking thr need for pictures, hope all is well! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 19:31, August 7, 2016 (UTC)